


By the Sea

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The first time, Saga had wondered why Kanon would want to be down where the sea met the shore.But only the first time.





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 21/down by the bay

The first time, Saga had wondered why Kanon would want to be down where the sea met the shore. But only the first time.

"It's hot already," Saga said as he took off his sandals and waded into the water. While it wasn't entirely cold, it was cooler than what the morning sun was already promising.

Kanon opened one eye to watch Saga. His hair was already wet and sandy and his nude body still glistening with a few lingering drops of water, though only his feet were actually down far enough to let the tiny wave-ends lap up around them.

There was a ragged blanket farther up on the beach, but no sign of Kanon's clothing. Saga had been called away early. It wouldn't surprise him if Kanon hadn't bothered with clothing.

"Take a dip," Kanon finally said. "Relax. Before the rest of the beach gets overrun later in the day."

Saga chuckled. While originally this had been a bit of a secret spot, it hadn't stuck. By mid-afternoon, the beach would be full and loud. Mornings were theirs, though. That was understood by all.

"Maybe," Saga replied after a moment. But he walked the few paces up the beach to the blanket to pull off his tunic and bottoms.

Kanon was beside him in an instant, skin warm and sunbaked, hair damp and cool as he pulled Saga close.

Mornings were theirs.

Saga kissed Kanon first, not lingering but letting his mouth move lower over familiar skin tasting of saltwater. He sucked at Kanon's neck, almost surprised with himself. This wasn't quite why he'd come down to the shore. But...

Kanon was the one who pushed him down onto the ragged blanket, grinning and blocking the sun for a moment as he sprawled over Saga for a succession of kisses down from Saga's jaw until he had to shift and move, kissing lower over scars and muscle.

"Kanon..."

Kanon only glanced up and smiled wide, just long enough to meet Saga's gaze before reaching to stroke Saga's erection and run a pair of fingers over the tip and through the fluid gathering there.

Saga shivered and tried not to moan. Not even as Kanon shifted and leaned to start sucking on him, mouth hot and tongue immediately going for all the spots Saga was most sensitive. Kanon knew him too well, knew how to touch him, how to make him feel good and feel good about it.

As Kanon took him in deeper, Saga grabbed at the blanket, the sand, Kanon's hair... He had his eyes closed, the sun was too bright, everything was too much...

This wasn't... This wasn't why Saga had... It was just hot and...

The heat felt infinite for an instant as he came. Kanon's mouth stayed on him, tongue licking him clean, until Saga finally opened his eyes. He half-expected the beach to be a crater, but no, just a ragged blanket, Kanon's amused smile, and...

"You're going to need that dip," Kanon said as he reached to slip one hand lower.

Saga just nodded. He would. Whenever they got there. They had all morning, after all.

Mornings were theirs, down where the sea met the shore.


End file.
